


if you don’t got the balls, just go home by Aja [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Miss A
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of if you don’t got the balls, just go home by Aja read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: There are days when she has no idea why she's even here, why she was scouted to begin with, how anyone could think she was anything but a backup dancer. And sometimes, between the four of them, between Jia with her vibrant smile and Suzy's grace onstage, and Min, Min, Min, Fei still feels like the backup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you don’t got the balls, just go home by Aja [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you don't got the balls, just go home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276723) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



**Title** : if you don’t got the balls, just go home  
 **Author** : Aja  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : K-Pop, Miss A  
 **Character** : Wang Feifei/Lee Min Young  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : There are days when she has no idea why she's even here, why she was scouted to begin with, how anyone could think she was anything but a backup dancer. And sometimes, between the four of them, between Jia with her vibrant smile and Suzy's grace onstage, and Min, Min, Min, Fei still feels like the backup.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/276723)  
**Length** 0:09:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/if%20you%20don't%20got%20the%20balls,%20just%20go%20home.%20by%20Aja.mp3.zip), [music version here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/if%20you%20don't%20got%20the%20balls,%20just%20go%20home.%20by%20Aja%20\(Music\).mp3.zip)


End file.
